Happy New Years Indeed
by YinKeket
Summary: This is the squeal of Cute Nurse Scary Man Perfect Match.This is yaoi with naked lime dance and a lemon follow after.This shows that you should close the door while dancing naked to the beat of the songs because you will find yourself in a tricky spot to follow after your next act. (AU) Enjoy


I do not own Bleach or the characters, but it is fun making them do funny, crazy, etc. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Bleach's characters along in the story.

I do not own Our Song Comes On (Kristina Maria), Can't Be Tamed (Miley Cyrus), and Scream (Usher) by Nightcore just playing in the story because it's fun. Nightcore is an amazing group and is a sub-genre of music. It's when someone takes music (often techno or trance) and speeds it up by 10% - 20%.

Read this Cute Nurse + Scary Man = Perfect Match

before this squeal of Happy New Years Indeed

**There will be naked dance lime and a lemon follow after. You were warned. Please and thank you for reading. **

**!Happy New Years!**

**Enjoy ^_^**

****************************XxXxX******************************

Happy New Years Indeed

The old year was running out where the New Year was just around the corner for a fresh start. Hanataro was lucky he could leave early on New Year's Day because he had to work through Christmas. Kenpachi was pissed how his lover had to work during Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. However Hanataro made it up to his Yakuza lover with his body and sweet words. Today was the December 31th making sure everything was in its place at his station in the hospital before his leaves. The time was heading six in the afternoon. He called his lover letting him know he was leaving. He had to do this when he leaves the hospital and made sure he got there. Kenpachi was very overprotective of him and his little girl Yachiru. She's at her friend's house spending the night and would be picked up in the New Year. The limo showed up with no Kenpachi in it. Tetsuzaemon Iba was the driver taking him home to his master in his penthouse suite. Zaraki's home was amazing along with his shrine home out in the country side. He takes his little girl Yachiru to play in the swings and go swim in the lake. There's hot springs where he ran his business. Right now Hanataro was nervous of spending home alone because he was planning something sexy for his lover. Only Misa knew that he was different from all over nurses because he was a cat hybrid just like her. They were roommates before he moved in with Kenpachi. Misa told him if anything happen he was welcome home. The first part of Halloween he had his real cat ears and tail out, but when they day kept going he replaced with fake ones. Just in time when he was in the car with his new lover and last lover Kenpachi. He wanted to start the New Year fresh with no lies or secrets.

He saw people and stores pass by thinking of plans to do with his lover. He will tell his lover what he was and hope for the best. He really loved Yachiru so much like he was her own daughter. She was so cute and shocking how she knew how to fight. His mind wondered having the drive Tetsuzaemon told him they are here. Kenpachi was at a meeting and would be home at seven-pm. Hana had at least an hour to get his plans ready. Once inside Tetsuzaemon made sure no one that shouldn't be there to kill his boss and his lover, and child. The cost was clever leaving him alone inside the penthouse. Tetsuzaemon closed the door to his car waiting inside making sure nothing was fishy outside his boss's home. Hana took a deep breath still not getting used to living here with him and his daughter. He never grew up being rich just living to get by. The phone rang startle the little flower. He picked up the phone seeing the caller ID was his lover.

"Hello," The little flower answered.

"Hey, kitten. I'm sorry but I am going to be running late today. I will be home by eleven instead of six. Some fool did something really stupid and I have to get the money back." He was pissed telling his lover he would be home late.

"Please be careful, sweetheart. Just don't do anything that would get you in trouble," Hanataro chocked not wanting his lover to be hurt. He had seen it all that blood and didn't want to see that again. Kenpachi was pissed worrying his lover like that.

"Don't worry kitten I will be careful alright. I will make it on time to spend New Years with you," He hung up the phone more like crushed it because he wanted to be there than dealing with stupid people.

He walked over to the kitchen to make a small meal frowning how his lover was out so late and might get hurt. The meal took two hours to make just enough for him and his lover when he got home. Kenpachi's plate was in the microwave and washed the dishes. He knew his lover was the top four head leaders of a Yakuza world. The other three head of the Yakuza was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Sōsuke Aizen, and finally Byakuya Kuchiki. He wanted to make himself feel better he found some CDs of Nightcore. He came back out placing them into the music player luckily they had surround sound. Also the DVD was also hooked to the surround sound due to Yachiru wanted to be like being in the theater. He couldn't say no to his little girl plus thought it was smart to do that. Hanataro played the music loud, but not loud enough for the people below them at the gym get mad. He was dancing around crazy being silly distress. He hadn't done this in while after he left home five years ago with Misa. Hanataro paused the music player so he can press play in the master bedroom and the bathroom. If his lover was going to take his time he can get himself ready. He went into the master bathroom taking a shower to smell nice. He took of his clothes placing them in the hamper then pressed play on the remote to the music inside the bathroom. He loved having music in there while he showers. He forgot something in the bedroom walking out naked like it was nothing.

He was looking around for his sexy underwear that Misa picked out for him. The panty color was red like blood and sinful perfect for the man who runs the Yakuza gang. There was a second pair of sexy panty which was white and pure. Misa thought this look would be a turn on for him seeing his cute in white and red. He got the red panty out of the bag placing them on the bed. . The song was playing from the bathroom his favorite song called _Can't Be Tamed_ by Nightcore. He was shaking his hips side to side throwing his hands in the air. He came down slow with his hands at the ankle slowly bring his hands up his thighs then all the way this chest. Now this song _Dance With The Devil_ by Nightcore got his inner beast purring swaying his hips. He laughed thinking this song was perfect for Kenpachi. He brought his index finger to his mouth biting the tip while dancing. His tail slowly sipped out swaying along with his hips. Next were his ears twitching to the beats of the heavy based music. Hanataro loved Nightcore for clever beats within the songs that had already beats within them. He jumped around the room being so cute and sexy at the same time forgetting the bedroom door was wide open looking into the living room. He listened dancing to the lyrics. He couldn't stop his hands running down his body. The beats were driving him crazy turning him on while thinking about his lover's hands all over him. Back home he was known for his dancing skills as well as his healing skills too.

Kenpachi got home at eleven-fifteen being late. He was so mad that it took that long dealing with that problem luckily he doesn't have to do deal with it ever again. Even though they met on Halloween he was thinking about making him his bride and a new mommy to Yachiru. She really liked him a lot kept calling him mommy. He thought it was cute and didn't correct her for it. He had a scary grin on his face when he walked through the door. He set the bag down and his shoes off. He walked further in hearing some music coming from the master bedroom. He slowly walked over noticing some amazing in his line of sight. The song was _Scream_, but he didn't care about the lyrics to the song all he cared about was his lover wet dancing and putting on a sexy red silk lance panty. The icing on the cake was he had cat ears and tail out knowing it was his favorite seeing him dressed up like that. He quietly lend against the door frame watching the show. Hanataro finally got the panty on making sure the panty top hem was touching underneath the base of his tail. The water flying everywhere and ran down his smooth skin made Kenpachi took a breath in. He wanted to go over there and lick every drop on his body. The little flower kept dancing some more grabbed the towel off the bed drying his hair all the while shaking his ass.

Kenpachi couldn't take it anymore slipping into the room and locking the door. His was in pain needed a certain kitty nurse to help him out with it. He took off his shirt tossing it someone not caring where it landed. The little flower threw the towel back onto the bed continued dancing. His hard on pressing for release finally he gave him held his lover's hips shocking his lover. Hanataro looked up seeing his smiling lover at him made him blush like crazy. The bad boy started rocking back and forth to the music enjoying the feel of his lover's ass near his crotch area. Hanataro moan of the feeling of being rocked wanting to take his lover right then and now. He was so happy when he lover brought his large hand all over his body then found the best place to rest the little flower's bud. With one good pinch made Hanataro moan like a bitch in heat. Oh Kenpachi's ego went through the roof happy his lover was enjoying the touches he was giving. He lend in trying to bite his human ears but couldn't find it only the cat ears were in the way. He wanted to test the water with this wondering if this was real or not. So he bitten his little flower's ears earning him a sexy meow came out of his mouth.

"So these are real and guessing his tail is real too," He thought quite pleased they were real. He really wished that his lover had real cat ears and tail and his wish came true. He snaked his towards the back tugged at his tail earning him another meow sound. He couldn't control himself anymore. He threw his lover on the bed eyeing his lover while he was taking off his pants and underwear. He hissed at the cool air hitting his hard drinking thick dick. Hanataro didn't know what to do just watch as his lover came towards him with lust and hungry in his eyes. Those eyes made the little flower tremble in delight knowing what would come next. His own hard on was poking out of his girly sexy panty. His ears were twitching made his tail sway side to side waiting for his lover to devour him whole. The little flower was only 153 cm (5'0 feet) while his sexy muscle lover was 202 cm (6 feet7½ inches).

"You're mine now and forever," He growled out trap his lips onto his not letting up. Hanataro wrapped his hands around his neck enjoying lusty kiss. Something was moving at the speed of light wrapping around Kenpachi's leaking dick. The boss man groan leading up on the kiss to see what was going on and almost cum at the sight. Naughty Hanataro's tail has wrapped around his penis. "My, My, what do we have here." Before Hanataro got to say anything he kissed him again pulled back whispering into his cute kitty ears. "You better jerk me off with this tail of yours here." He sat back up made Hanataro sat up blushing, but his inner beast want to please his lover so badly.

Hanatatto's tail went to work going up and down, wrapping tighter and loosing it as well made Kenpachi's mind like mush. What made him choke the air was he saw his lover went down on him licking the tip of his penis. He placed his large hand at the back of little flower's head. Hanataro was pleased with himself having his lover groan and moan above him. Kenpachi was going to lose it and didn't want to cum just yet. He wanted to cum inside his lover's sweet ass. While his little flower doing this he would suck his own fingers then stuck one finger teasing the rim of his cute kitty's opening. Hanataro moan pushing back towards the single digit.

"My what I little slut you are wanting my finger you or do you want something much bigger, my kitty whore, my only whore," He purred in his sexy velvet voice made Hanataro just about cum by his dirty talk. Without any warning he shove his finger inside loving the noise his cute flower was making then stuck the second one in earning more moans. Hanataro's mind was getting really fuzzy just enjoying the pleasure he was receiving. His head fell onto his lover's muscle thigh while tail came lose. His tail was wrapping around the hand was playing his ass. The third made it to the party making the opening bigger and finally the last finger got in really stretching it. Kenpachi lend down spiting making the opening wetter so he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend.

"Please hurry…please….must….have it," Hanataro was panting really hard made Kenpachi laugh loving everything about him.

"What couldn't hear little kitten? Please tell me my kitten what you want so I can gladly give it you," He loved teasing his little flower. He never getting bored with him always has something new to surprised him just like today.

"Master please…..please let me have your milk inside me, kitty needs his milk," Oh that was close enough for him. He removed his fingers earning a whine smacking his ass earned a cute meow. Yep Kenpachi will forever keep him. Without any more delay he made little flower fall onto his hands and knees. He slammed inside earning both party moaning of bliss. He wanted for his kitten to get used to him once Hanataro felt good enough he rocked his hip telling he was ready. He pulled back leaving the tip inside then slammed back in and kept going at this pace. Hanataro couldn't keep his body standing up, so his crash onto the bed leaving a new position took place. This kept up for awhile until they want to finish off with a bang he pulled his little flower onto his lap facing him never pulled out. Hanataro was very thankful for. They kissed each with so much fire and passion behind it not caring the world about them. Not work, not the Yakuza, not their friends and family, just them and only them.

Hanataro could feel he was really close to his climax wanting to mark his mate. Kenpachi brought his neck close to Hanataro's face because he was sucking on his pink buds. Without even a wiser bitten Kenpachi's neck climaxing all over their stomachs squeezing Kenpachi's dick. He groaned feeling that wonderful feeling of stuffing his precious little flower. He was so turned on Hanataro bitten and the squeezing of his penis climax so hard spilling everything he had and then some. Hanataro purred of being filled to the point some of master's seeds has spilled out. Kenpachi pulled out yet pulled his lover close to him while pulling the covers back so they can sleep. Once they were all tucked in he kissed his forehead earning a lick to his nose. He laughed kissing his lips once more never getting tired of it. Funny how the music was on playing but was back to the song _Scream_ by Nightcore. The remote was on the nightstand had grabbed turning off the music inside the bathroom. The music player was in view of the bed and the sink. He looked at the clock seeing it was 11:57pm.

"Kitten, the New Year is about to be upon us," He kissed his lover once more. He helped his lover in a seating position. Hanataro kissed his cheek while he was at the right level to do so. "Also those ears and tail were amazing plus I know those are real and not fake." Hanataro's eyes were about to fill with tears. Now after seeing them and knew about them he didn't know what to do. A pair of large warm hands held his shoulders in place. "Kitten don't worry, I love them just as much as I love you. I don't want you to run away from me. I'll be damn if I lost you." He kissed his kitten on the lips once more showing there's nothing to worry about it. Hanataro felt at ease relaxing into his lover's embrace. He crawled onto his lap with his tail swing back and forth slowly

He looked over at the clock reading how in big green lights was midnight. He giggled made his lover cocked his head to the side then lifted his chin to look at him. Hanataro smiled up at him. "Happy New Years, sweetheart."

"Happy New Years to you too kitten," He kissed him once more earning another moan and some purring mixed in. "Now let's start the New Year off with some fun shall we." He wiggled his eyebrow made Hanataro laughed. Only the third Yazuku leader showed such silliness towards his kitten and his child Yachiru.

"I can't wait sweetheart," He wrapped his arms around his lover giving him a passionate kiss telling him how happy he was being here. They continued throughout the New Year letting their feelings flow through them enjoying the new outcomes that will start in the New Year.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review. Thanks for reading this and have a nice day or night.


End file.
